So We're New
by Jocelyn Padoga
Summary: After Joaquin fights with Draco, Jocelyn has her own run in with Pansy, later Feral finds a new friend in Padma Patil... Life at Hogwarts, ain't it grand. Flame if you want, like I care, I write for fun. *kisses*!!
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

(A/n: Hi, It's me again, I don't really think there is a point to adding anything to this already lame story that no one wants to read, but hey, I just am excited to have something on this site. PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't care if you even read it!! Hey, thanks)  
  
Summary: This chapter is the three kids getting their new robes, supplies, and other such needed things for their fifth year. They get on the train as well. And I think I will put them through the sorting too.  
  
Disclaimer: Naw, I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Jocelyn, Joaquin, and Genevieve Padoga, and Feral and Nathaniel Shada. Maybe some more later.  
  
Chapter 2: Adjusting to a new environment  
  
After packing and somehow getting over to Europe (a/n: I'm not sure where Hogwarts is.) The new students, twins, Jocelyn and Joaquin Padoga, and their sister Feral Shada, needed to gather their supplies for the year ahead. They needed new robes, potion ingredients, new quills and ink, and the other things they may need for fifth year students. They were lucky to come from two very well off families.  
  
Hotel at the Leaky Cauldron:  
  
"Well, I'm all packed, ready, and EVER so eager to start a fabulous year at my new wonderful school." Jocelyn said with much sarcasm.  
  
"Oh jeeze Joz, could you BE more sarcastic? It wont be that bad, if you don't let it. Weren't you the one who said just yesterday, 'We need to make the best out of this situation.'" Joaquin said in a mock female voice.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, but Joz DOES have a point, it's weird. We only have an idea of what were going into, due to the letters Professor Dumbledore sent us. We really have no clue what were going into." Feral finished looking kind of sad.  
  
Joaquin noticed this and walked over to her.  
  
"Don't worry Fe, I'm sure Jamin will understand." He said, as if reading her mind. He should be able to by this point in their lives. "And if he doesn't forget him. He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Thanks Joey." Feral said, he helped her tears subside.  
  
"KIDS!!" the voice of their mother called across the hall. "Time to go!"  
  
'Well, here goes nothing.' was the thought on all three of their minds.  
  
Platform 9 ¾:  
  
"You three have a lovely time." Said Genevieve looking at her three children her eyes brimmed with tears. "I think there is something about going home over Christmas break, and Easter break, we think it's best if you three just stayed at Hogwarts." (sigh) was the only response from the three.  
  
"Good, I knew you would agree." Said their father. "Ok, have a great time," He said giving all three of them kisses, which made Joaquin squirm.  
  
"BYE!" their parents were waving them off before they dissaperated.  
  
"Oh joyous occasion." Feral grumbled.  
  
As soon as they got on the train, all three went straight for the back compartment. Even though they were the only ones on the scarlet steam engine, they still wanted to be sure no one would disturb them. They all got out some of their books, and began reading with such ferocity, it would make lots of people intimidated. They all were able to catch up a little bit on what they had missed.  
  
"Well, it's going to be a long year." Jocelyn stated after she finished reading the first ten chapters of her third book, Standard Book of Spells 5. "But, like I said before, we just need to make do with what we are getting. I have heard nice things about Hogwarts." She looked unsure about her last comment. "And I'm sure we will make new friends. Oh come on, I wasn't that popular back home, I think people only liked me because I was hot. You guys have always been my only real friends." She looked sullen.  
  
"Oh jeeze stop, your gonna make me cry." Joaquin said in mock sympathy but smiling all the same. Which made Jocelyn smile.  
  
The ride went by with little tears from the two girls. And went by quickly much the their surprise, considering they were the only ones on the train, must have been They were at Hogwarts now. Now under the watchful eyes of the other students.  
  
They barely had time to get themselves out of the carriages before they were swept away by one of their new professors. McGonagall.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Since you three have come so late in the year, and the other students already have houses, we will go to my classroom where you will be sorted." She said with haste. "Come now, there will be a welcoming feast tonight, and we want to get you three sorted and moved in." She added.  
  
"Cool.and Wow" were the only things any of the new kids could say when looking at their new surroundings.  
  
"Okay, here we are. If you will come inside." She said ushering them in. "Now, Jocelyn, please, take a seat on this stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will tell us where you should be. As it said in your letters, what it says, is where you will remain for the remainder of your schooling here."  
  
With that, she placed the sorting hat on Jocelyn's head. After a few moments, it opened the brim and shouted. SLYTHERIN!  
  
Jocelyn was overjoyed. "Joaquin, you next if you please." She did the same with Joaquin. After a few moments it stated.SLYTHERIN! As well. Making the twins very happy.  
  
"Feral, please take a seat." The hat took a few moments longer then with the other two. But eventually it stated. RAVENCLAW!  
  
"WHAT!!" The three new students yelled at once.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid so Ms. Shada. But, don't fret. Maybe you will help instate some peace between these two houses."  
  
"Oh yeah, I get to do GOOD here. Oh well." Feral said not too happy with her new arrangements.  
  
"No worries Fe, Joey and I are here for you. No matter what. And hey, we might even have some classes with you!" Jocelyn said cheering her sister up.  
  
" That's true Ms. Padoga. You will have at least two classes a day with one another. Well, to the feast. What do you three say? I dare say you might be hungry after all the excitement the past few days." P. McGonagall said ushering them all to the great hall.  
  
"Oh no." Jocelyn said as they reached the doors. She could hear voices. Lots of voices of the other students. 'What will they think of us?' She thought.  
  
Ok! This is my second chapter. PLEASE review!! PLEASE PLEASE!! 


	2. We're Going WHERE?

Intro: Hi! I am a new writer, this is my very first story, and it's kind of sporadic. Just please review and let me know what you think. It's an introduction of Jocelyn Padoga, Feral Shada, and Joaquin Padoga. Jocelyn and Joaquin and sister and brother, and Feral is their step-sister. Joz and Joey's mother married Feral's father.  
  
Summery: The story is mostly about Jocelyn, and what she does about being fawned over by the Hogwarts boys. Her, Joaquin (brother) and Feral (step- sister) move to Europe and have to go to Hogwarts. But Joz is wanted, but she is only wanting one guy. Draco, but does he want her? And what about her siblings?  
  
Disclaimer: No, as much as I want to, I don't own Harry Potter or ANY of the Characters. I can dream right?? RIGHT?? Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
Chapter 1: The Move  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!??" Joaquin yelled at his parents. "We can't move!"  
  
"Were afraid so, Joaquin. As we've told you. The dark lord is attacking in Europe again, and we need to go help, we are apart of American Revelation Against the Dark Lord, you should understand." Genevieve Padoga, his mother, coaxed.  
  
"Your mothers right Joey. They need us. We don't know how long we will be fighting, so, we thought it would be best if you and your sister's continued your schooling at Hogwarts. We've heard lovely things." Nathaniel Shada, his stepfather of eleven years added.  
  
Jocelyn and Joaquin are twins, each had dark brown hair, and natural blonde highlights, while it was natural to be curly, Jocelyn always straightened hers. They bore the same striking resemblance the their late father, the green eyes, the dark complexion. While their stepsister Feral Shada, looking just like her late mother, she had short light brown hair, which grew dark at the base. Her cinnamon brown eyes had a tendency to make her boyfriend forget what her was doing. Their parents, the Padogas and the Shada fought in the same fight against the Dark Lord, 14 years ago, when the children were only babies. It claimed the life of Jerron Padoga and Faith Shada. Genevieve Padoga and and Nathaniel Shada found each other after the fight, and after the mourning subsided. They have been happily married ever since. Well, the children weren't as happy as them.  
  
"Surely this can't be so, Mother." Jocelyn said, on the bridge of tears. "I mean, I finally made a name for myself at this stupid school, and NOW, now you want to take me out of it? Out of America all together!? People LIKE me here Mommy!"  
  
"Come on sis, it's not that bad! We will make new friends. OUGH! Wait! You mean I have to leave Jamin!! NO WAY!! I can't! I LOVE him!!" Feral Shada was freaking out now.  
  
"Kids! Calm down!" Nathaniel wasn't going to put up with this childish behavior. "Go and pack, you can use magic, so hurry up. We leave first thing in the morning. You have already been enrolled at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore seems like a very nice man. Here." He said handing each of the children letters. "These letters will explain everything you need to know. About sorting, what the houses are, rules and regulations, and everything you missed out on socially in the past two months you missed from there. Now. GO PACK!" He added, laughing as he watched his 15 year old kids scurry off.  
  
~*Upstairs in Jocelyn's room*~  
  
"Whatever, I can deal. You know Fe, it wont be bad. I mean, sure we both just got really into the swing of things, and sure, I just got the lead in the musical, and you just got the honor of doing the new mural in our lunch hall. And you Joey," seeing him walk in from his room. "You just got so close to getting that broom honor for special services at the school. By the way, your flying was awesome the other day." She finished.  
  
"Thanks Joz, I mean, I am happy about it. I just wanted the broom honor so bad. I thought, if one more time, flying like I did, saving the birds, I would get the broom honor, and get that updated model of the Firebolt." Joaquin said.  
  
"Yeah, no worries though, maybe Hogwarts will have something like it Joe. And with the mural, it's no big deal, it just would have been another way for me to do my art, and I can draw anytime. I'm over it." Feral was smiling now.  
  
"Yeah, I feel the same way, I can sing any old time, maybe Hogwarts will have like a play or something." Jocelyn was smiling now too. " Did you two read your letter from. who is this? Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yeah, the houses thing. I hope I get into Slytherin, a snake for a mascot. Cool. " Joaquin said.  
  
"Yeah. I would rather be in Slytherin than say, Hufflepuff." Feral added.  
  
"Well, I agree. But, since were all done, I think we should get some rest. We need to be ready for the next few days coming.  
  
With that they went to what will no longer be their respective rooms tomorrow. But no worries, the three kids were strong in knowing that together, they could make some new ground at Hogwarts, they were good enough kids. People would like them. Right?  
  
(a/n: please review! I don't know if this story is any good. Give me input please!! And thank you!! Remember, this is my first story. So, that's why it might not be any good. Let me know!) 


	3. The Welcoming Feast

(A/n: Well, thank you much Kat!! Love yah tons! Yeah, if you (everyone) haven't gone to the Harry Potter Warner Bros site, and gotten sorted, you haven't lived!! LoL. I got sorted into Slytherin, along with my real life brother, Danny.)  
  
Summary: Well, here they are, Joz, Joey, and Fe are here, and they are walking through the main doors. What will people think of them? Will people like them? Accept them? Maybe more? Hmmm.  
  
Disclaimer: Please, J.K. Rowling, I highly doubt you will read this, but don't hate me for using your characters!! They aren't mine. I know this (sigh).  
  
Chapter 3: What will they think?  
  
"Oh no." Jocelyn said as they reached the doors. She could hear voices. Lots of voices of the other students. 'What will they think of us?' She thought.  
  
She didn't have enough time to think anything more, until the door opened. There was silence.  
  
'Great' Feral thought. 'Please, be even more quiet, I love the fact that you're all staring at us.' But she remained composed, she even smiled.  
  
The minute they walked through the doors entirely the school began to murmur, you could just barely hear words, but you could see the gaping mouths. You could tell what they are all thinking. "Daaaaaannnnnnggggg" They were possibly the sexiest siblings on the earth! (A/n: I'm only half joking. This is for my bro, aren't we hot Dan!!) You knew everyone knew it.  
  
The three of them were brought up to the front of the Great Hall, in front of the staff table. The chatter had started up again, but was silenced quickly as Professor Dumbledore rose and spoke.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, these are our three new students, starting on your left, Jocelyn Padoga, her twin brother Joaquin Padoga, and their stepsister, Feral Shada. Mr. and Ms. Padoga are in Slytherin, while Ms. Shada is in Ravenclaw. We are having a welcoming feast in their honor. Please treat them all with respect. Thank you." He sat back down, beckoning the three of them forward to him. "I would personally like to welcome you to Hogwarts, I hope that with family being in two separate houses, such as Slytherin and Ravenclaw, that maybe we could have some better peace between the houses. Now, if you would, Mr. and Ms. Padoga, take a seat at the Slytherin table, there on the far left. Ms. Shada, Ravenclaw table on the middle right." He finished, smiling brightly at them.  
  
"Well, see yah later." Feral said plastering on a smile, walking over to her respective table.  
  
Jocelyn and Joaquin were nervous to be around any other Slytherins on their first day, so they chose seats on the very end, nearest to the staff table. They spoke to no one; no one spoke to them, just about them. They heard just snippets, but it was enough to make them both smile inwardly.  
  
"Mmm Hmm."  
  
"Oh, he is so fine."  
  
"Look at her. hee, I'd like a piece of-"  
  
"Hmm. They look too nice to be in Slytherin."  
  
These were just a few things they heard. They figured no one would come up to them, not just yet. But two people did. A tall, lean, beautiful girl with deep red shoulder-length hair, and brown-eyes. And next to her, a gorgeous boy with platinum blonde hair and silver gray eyes. You could just see his muscles through his uniform. The girl spoke first.  
  
"Hi! I'm Jacqueline ________. But you can call me Jay. Slytherin, obviously. And this is my friend -  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He interrupted, sticking his hand out to Joaquin first, then to Jocelyn, who could keep her eyes off his face. He was gorgeous! He was obviously thinking the same thing, because Draco's eyes never left Jocelyn's.  
  
"Yeah, well, we are just here to say, welcome to Slytherin, were both fifth years as well as you two. Pity your sister had to go to Ravenclaw." Jay said. She didn't seem to be too sad about it. And why would she be.  
  
"Yeah, were not too sad about it, we will be spending time with her still. A lot. Our old school wasn't a live in. So, this is pretty amazing to us." Jocelyn said, still not taking her eyes off Draco.  
  
"Yeah, but be careful, the other Slytherins aren't as nice as we." Draco said not taking his eyes off Jocelyn in return, but giving her the sexiest smirk she'd ever seen.  
  
It took everything in her not to completely gasp out loud. 'Oh man why did he have to do that, I already thought he was completely sexy, and then that.was that a smirk? Oh gosh.' Jocelyn thought to herself.  
  
Draco's Mind (a/n: because I am all-knowing when I want to be)  
  
'HOLY CRAP! She is HOTT. Slytherin looks like they just got something to be honestly proud of. Well, besides Jay and I. Oh no, am I staring? Malfoys DO NOT STARE. Look away, look away, come on. Eh, screw it.' And he just kept staring.  
  
Out of Draco's mind  
  
"Well, Drake, whaddya say, shall we go back to our seats? The feast is about to start." Jacqueline asked.  
  
"Sure Jay, as long as we get to take these two with us." Draco said looking pointedly at Jocelyn and Joaquin.  
  
"Absolutely!" she said a bit too fast and loud. You could tell she noticed, because she blushed a kind of pink color. "I mean, sure, we can just ask you stupid little, wait, scratch that, your stupid BIG friends to move." She said giggling.  
  
"Yeah, no prob, they wouldn't mind anyway." Draco replied. "Come on you two."  
  
Jocelyn and Joaquin have made their first friends, and were more than eager to move over the their spot. So they did, after what their names, Crabbe and Goyle? Moved.  
  
The feast went by very smoothly, since none of the three had eaten on the train, they were starved. Jocelyn would take peeks over to her sister, and smiled every time, because every time she looked, she was being talked to by someone new. 'And ooo. Who was that? He's a cutie. Oh pity, Gryffindor, he's got cute glasses, and I like that messy black hair of his.' Jocelyn thought to herself. 'Oh well.'  
  
In Joaquin's mind:  
  
'So.many.beautiful.girls.what do I do? Oh I like that one, what's her name, Jay. Beautiful name, beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful mouth, and a hott a**!! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.'  
  
Out of Joaquin's mind:  
  
A few more new people came up to talk to Jocelyn and Joaquin, and to Feral as well. Well, they had passed the first test. Now, what about the other students in their dormitories?  
  
(A/n: Eh, that's next chapter I spose! Thanks for reading! Please review. And I may even be able to add people into the story, if you want to help make this story so completely NOT much Harry Potter itself. LoL. Review!!) 


	4. Joaquin's Room

(A/n: This is for my reviewers! (Breath) all THREE of you! LoL. Knife Thrower, Kat and Meg (My sisters!) I love you Danny!)  
  
Summary: Well, this is basically three of them getting settled in their dormitories, and spending some time with their roommates. I will do this Chapter in three sections, in Joaquin's times, in Jocelyn's time, and in Feral's.  
  
Disclaimer: I.I don't own Harry Potter characters.* shields face and sobs on her desk *.  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Settled  
  
Joaquin's Night:  
  
After leaving the great hall, Joaquin and Jocelyn had to follow Draco and Jay to the Slytherin Dormitories. When the arrived to the common room, neither of them knew what they were in store for. The most beautiful room they had ever seen greeted them. The roaring fireplace was on the left side of the room with two leather couches on either side of the hearth. There were tables on the walls of the room, some students already at them, writing to parents, which was assumable.  
  
Jocelyn and Joaquin departed where the girls and boys room parted.  
  
Joaquin and Draco walked up five flights of round stairwells until they arrived to their dormitories, it had the words "Fifth Year Boys Dormitories" engraved on a gold plaque on the door. They entered.  
  
Joaquin was pleased to see the setting around him. There were six four-poster beds, with green and black hangings, all lined in silver. All his other roommates were in the room, waiting to greet him formally. There were exchanges of hellos, and welcome, between Joaquin and Gregory Goyle, who Joaquin learned wasn't totally stupid, he knew how to shake hands, unlike Vincent Crabbe, who just wanted to high-five, and missed. He met Blaise Zambini, who relied heavily on his father, like Draco, and prided himself in it. He also met Aiden Glastoff. Aiden is a newer student, but he came at the beginning of the year with the other students. Aiden came from Durmstrang but was German. The boys were all awake talking late into the night, well not so late, it was only ten o'clock.  
  
"So, who's your father Joey?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, well, his name was Jerron Padoga." He said quietly. "He was in the army against the Dark Lord in America."  
  
"Was, you mean, he's dead?" Draco asked, his eyes glinting with glee.  
  
"Yeah, Draco, he's dead, and I'd thank you not to talk about it." Joaquin spat.  
  
"Or what? Are you gonna cry Padoga?" Draco spat back.  
  
"You watch what you say to me Malfoy." Joaquin threatened.  
  
"And what, is a little b*astard like you going to do to me." Draco asked.  
  
"THIS!" Joaquin yelled before pouncing on Draco.  
  
There was an all out duel broken out. A twisting of curses, hexes, and swearing. Pretty soon, the wands just weren't enough. They threw them down and began throwing punches. Finally breathless and beaten up, they were pulled apart by Blaise and Aiden. Crabbe and Goyle were fast asleep and snoring, through the screaming and yelling, they were still snoring.  
  
Draco was sporting a left black eye and a split bottom lip, while Joaquin's right cheek was red and bloody and his top lip was split open as well, and bleeding freely.  
  
"Not bad Padoga. You know, I think we might just get along. Quite well in fact." Draco said finally, being held up by Blaise.  
  
"Are you joking, Malfoy? We just beat the crap out of each other!" Joaquin yelled.  
  
"Yes, but that's how I work. I wont insult you again." He replied.  
  
"Well, in that case, my names Joaquin, Joey to my friends." Joaquin said holding his hand out to shake, as if meeting Draco for the first time.  
  
"And my names Draco." He replied, meeting him with a handshake.  
  
Well, that was it. New friends. The rest of the night was spent really getting to know everyone, well, except for Crabbe and Goyle, who were still sleeping.  
  
(A/n: I'm not sure if I should end it here. It's only two pages according to my Word. Yeah, sorry I am going to end here. Review!! I will do Jocelyn's room, and then Feral's room tomorrow probably. Love you all!!) 


	5. Jocelyn's Room

Summary: Well, this is basically three of them getting settled in their dormitories, and spending some time with their roommates. I will do this Chapter in three sections, in Joaquin's times, in Jocelyn's time, and in Feral's.  
  
Disclaimer: I.I don't own Harry Potter characters.* shields face and sobs on her desk *.  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Settled II  
  
Jocelyn's Night:  
  
After leaving the great hall, Joaquin and Jocelyn had to follow Draco and Jay to the Slytherin Dormitories. When they arrived to the common room, neither of them knew what they were in store for. The most beautiful room they had ever seen greeted them. The roaring fireplace was on the left side of the room with two leather couches on either side of the hearth. There were tables on the walls of the room, some students already at them, writing to parents, which was assumable.  
  
Jocelyn and Joaquin departed where the girls and boys room parted.  
  
Jocelyn and Jay walked up five flights of round stairwells until they arrived to their dormitories; it had the words "Fifth Year Girls Dormitories" engraved on a silver plaque on the door. They entered.  
  
Jocelyn and Jay were greeted by the foulest smell to mind. "*Gasp*" Jocelyn breathed. Jay took her by the arm and led her back out the door really fast. "Oh gosh I forgot to warn you about Pansy. She is a prissy girl. She wears heavy perfume, heavy make-up, and very NOT heavy clothing. So. watch your back, she'll go after that as well." Jay walked her back into the room.  
  
"Evening Pans." Jay said politely. "What are you doing?" She asked referring to Pansy sitting, primping at the vanity.  
  
"Oh." Pansy said startled. "Oh. I am just getting ready to go see Draco." She sighed. "Why do YOU care?" Pansy said not taking her eyes off herself.  
  
"Just wondering." Jay said rolling her eyes. "By the way Pansy. This is Jocelyn Padoga." She paused. "She's new here, so be nice."  
  
"Hello." Jocelyn said kindly.  
  
"Yah, hi." Pansy stood up and rudely brushed past them. "Excuse me." Jocelyn on the other hand, doesn't put up with rudeness like this, so when Pansy brushed past, Jocelyn just gave her a little shove out of the way. Pansy stumbled. "You better watch your back Padoga. You don't know what I can do." Pansy said, trying to be menacing.  
  
"And you Parkinson, don't know what I can do." Jocelyn replied coolly. "Care to find out?" Jocelyn asked, shoving Pansy in the process. Pansy threw a punch, but Jocelyn ducked, causing Pansy to hit Jocelyn's bedpost. "Ow! Crimony!" Pansy squealed. "If you made me break a nail. I swear Padoga." Pansy said shaking her hand gingerly.  
  
Jocelyn said nothing, she just smiled. Which pissed Pansy off worse. Pansy stepped forward closing the space between herself and Jocelyn. Jocelyn held her ground standing to her full 5'6 ½ height, leaving Pansy at her 5'4. Had it not been for two other girls in the room holding Jocelyn and Pansy away, they would have broken out into a real fight.  
  
"Just go on Pansy, go meet Malfoy, you can deal with this later." The cute blonde said to Pansy. The strong girl with raven black hair released Jocelyn, sensing a relief.  
  
"No problem." Pansy threw her hair over her shoulder and walked away.  
  
"Good job Padoga!" The blonde laughed. "You are, I think, the only girl to entirely NOT put up with Parkinson's crap. I have to congratulate you." She shook Jocelyn's hand with both of her own. "Names Angelica Birkshire. But my friends call me Angel." Her light blue eyes danced happily.  
  
"And I'm." The girl with the black hair bumped Angelica away. "Millicent Bulstrode." Her amethyst eyes taunted, daring you to mess with her friends, obviously the bodyguard. "I don't know WHY, but SOME people." Shooting a look at Angelina. "Call me Millie. Odd sort of name." She laughed a hearty laugh.  
  
"Nice to meet you both, you are friends, you may call me Joz." Jocelyn said shaking Millicent's hand. "I absolutely love this room." Jocelyn said spinning around, observing everything possible.  
  
In the far end of the room was a large fireplace; Jacqueline explained that the fireplace was for getting from their room to the Slytherin Common Room. Long circular windows lined the tops of the walls, showing the grounds outside. There were five four-post beds along the circular room, and enough room from each bed to another, for a full sized floor rug, which was a large silver/black/green Slytherin Crest. All the wood in the room was stained black, giving the girls room an eerie darkness to it. The three separate vanities made up for it. Next to the fifth bed to the left, was a door, leading up a flight of stairs to the second girls' bathroom, which was shared with the fourth and sixth year Slytherin girls as well as fifth year. Seventh year had their own place, as well as first through third.  
  
"It's absolutely fantastic isn't it?" Jacqueline said coming to stand beside Jocelyn. "It just gets better and better every year. Wait until we're seventh years." She sighed.  
  
Jocelyn went and sat on her large bed spreading out on her stomach to face Angelica, Millicent, and Jacqueline, who were on their beds as well. "You guys. Is Draco with Pansy?" Jocelyn questioned softly.  
  
The three girls exchanged looks, and then smiled. "Why Jocelyn." Angelica started. "You wouldn't happen to have a crush on Malfoy. Would you?" Jacqueline continued. They waited a moment, until Jocelyn started blushing. "Oh bugger, she does." Millicent sighed.  
  
"Well not necessarily. I just think he's really cute. But I wouldn't mind getting to know him." Jocelyn giggled.  
  
"Well, you have nothing to worry about, Draco can't stand Pansy. She just thinks he's in love with her." Jacqueline laughed. They all began laughing together. They were stopped by Pansy stomping in. and going straight to the bathroom. The four girls remaining in the room burst out laughing again, which ceased once Pansy arrived in the room again. She still looked angry.  
  
"What's the matter Pans? Draco push you away again?" Millicent asked softly.  
  
"No." Pansy eyed Jocelyn oddly. "No, we just had an argument." She replaced the smile on her face again. "Well, I am going to bed." She made a large fake yawn, and pulled the think curtain hangings on her bed.  
  
Angelica, Millicent, Jacqueline, and Jocelyn all threw their hands over their mouths to stop the laughter threatening to spill out. Once they had calmed, they changed into their sleepers and all went to bed finally, after more giggling in their own beds.  
  
(A/n: Yah, so there it is. New characters. I know, I know. There are a lot. But I make the new characters out of people I know. Like Jacqueline is Jay, my brother's girlfriend (Joaquin). And Angelica is my friend Tasha. Millicent takes after my friend Lauren *BoBo*. There will be some new Ravenclaw characters. Aiden takes after my Best friend Karissa's was boyfriend, now he just belongs to Feral. ENOUGH TALKIN!! REVIEW PLEASE!! LOVE YOU!!) 


	6. Feral's Room

Summary: Well, this is basically three of them getting settled in their dormitories, and spending some time with their roommates. I will do this Chapter in three sections, in Joaquin's times, in Jocelyn's time, and in Feral's.  
  
Disclaimer: I.I don't own Harry Potter characters.* shields face and sobs on her desk *.  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Settled III  
  
Feral's Night:  
  
Feral left Jocelyn and Joaquin at the Great Hall, going up a separate flight of stairs with the other Ravenclaw and Gryffindors. She followed silently walking behind the Ravenclaw prefect Terry Boot. Her mind was running the memories of her and Aiden. She wiped a tear away. 'This isn't the time to think about that, you need to enjoy yourself.' Feral thought to herself.  
  
"Halloo?" A voice startled Feral's thoughts.  
  
"OH! Sorry bout that." Feral apologized. "My name is -"  
  
"Feral Shada. I know." She interrupted. "My name is Padma Patil. Ravenclaw fifth year. Nice to meet you." Padma smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well Padma." Feral smiled back.  
  
"I know it's rough having a sibling in another house. My twin sister is in Gryffindor. Pavarti." Padma's gentle green eyes turned sad. "But it's fine, it helps other people in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor get along. I still get to see her." Padma relaxed a little. So did Feral.  
  
"Yah, it's no big deal really. Well. I guess it is. My brother AND sister are both in another house. Ough, I will talk to you about this later." Feral stopped talking when they arrived to the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance.  
  
"The password is 'truth'." Said the adorable prefect. "Welcome first years and new students.to the Ravenclaw Common Room." Terry said winking at Feral. "Girls dormitories are upstairs to the right, boys the same on the left. Your things have been brought up and placed at the foot of your beds. I bid you good evening." Terry turned a heel and went up the main staircase.  
  
"Come on Feral, let's go meet the other girls." Padma giggled pulling Feral up five flights of circular stairs. The arrived to the fifth flight and took a right. They walked right up to the door with a bronze plaque that said "Fifth Year Girls Dormitories". They entered while the other girls were still downstairs getting caught up with friends.  
  
"The other's will be up soon. We can take this time to get acquainted. This is your bed." Padma said patting the bed in the middle four other beds.  
  
"This room in fantastic!" Feral said examining the detail. The room was an octagon shape. In between each of the five beds were identical bronze nightstands. Behind the beds window seats held extra pillows. There were pictures around the walls of the Ravenclaw graduating classes. There was a door to the left of the main door leading up a flight to the bathroom shared with the fourth and sixth year girls. To the right of the door was the expansive fireplace, connected to the main common room.  
  
Feral went and sat on her bed facing the door. Padma sat next to her on her bed. "So, where did you come from?"  
  
"Oh, well I -" But she stopped by the rush of three female voices entering the room. They stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Oh! Hi!" One girl walked forward and shook Feral's hand. "My name is Evangeline Sireel, most people call me Eve." Eve had straight blonde hair with blue streaks that matched her blue eyes. She was short, but cute.  
  
"Hey, Hey now." Another girl moved jokingly in front of Eve. This girl had waist long chocolate brown hair that curled at the bottom. Her eyes were a light cinnamon color. "The names Lisa Turpin. I am WAY cooler than Eve here." She laughed. Eve pushed her to the floor and they began wrestling in a playful fashion.  
  
"ANYWAY! Hi. I'm Amanda Brocklehurst. People call me Mandy." Amanda had short brown hair that flipped out at the bottom with blonde tips. Her eyes were dark green and expressive. Right now she was genuinely amused at her friends who were still fighting and laughing on the floor. "Nice to meet you finally Feral." She said shaking Feral's hand. "Don't mind them, they are like sisters, so they fight all the time." Mandy laughed.  
  
"No, I wont." Feral smiled. She was easing into the new surroundings. Getting to know the girls. Getting to know ALL the girls once Evangeline and Lisa stopped fighting.  
  
They talked until it was very late. Evangeline, Lisa, and Mandy all fell asleep, leaving Padma and Feral to talk more. Padma rolled on her side in her bed to face Feral. Feral lay on her back, staring at the dark blue hangings above her.  
  
"So." Padma started. "What were you talking about earlier."  
  
"When?" Feral asked.  
  
"You know, before we got to the CR?" Padma questioned.  
  
"Oh. yah that." Feral rolled over to face Padma in her bed. "I was talking about my brother and sister. Well, my stepbrother and stepsister. As much as I love them, I always have. It's just hard living with twins. They are so much alike, and I just feel left out on occasion." Feral sighed.  
  
"Yah, I know how that is. I feel like that with my sister, Pavarti. Her and Lavender are 'so close', like sister they say." Padma sighed as well. "I just feel like I have lost my sister almost."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Padma. I defiantly know how it is. I think, that with Joey and Joz in the same house. that they might leave me out." Feral rolled onto her back. "But hey, now we have each other to whine to!" She laughed.  
  
"No kidding, I think we might be doing that a lot this year too." Padma giggled.  
  
"*Laugh* Why do you say that?" Feral questioned.  
  
"Oh, I just KNOW Pavi and Lavender will have something going on. Harry Potter wise. Pavarti has had a crush on him for a while. And Lavender does too, did you know that?" Padma giggled quietly. Their voices had risen without them knowing.  
  
"No. I can't say I knew that." Feral joked.  
  
"Oh yah." Padma laughed and rolled on her back. "This year will be fun Fe. Don't worry."  
  
"I wont. It will be good. Hey, you called me Fe. How did you know my nickname?" She asked.  
  
"That's your nickname? Oh, it just sounded natural. I don't know." She laughed again. "Okay, we need sleep. I know tomorrow is Sunday, but you are going to meet people. I'll make you." Padma joked.  
A/n: Yah, Yah. Here she is Feral in her fullest. She's sweet, she's funny, and she aint after your money! Corny. We'll see what's in store for her later. 


End file.
